


Willow's Way

by silkyjasminewalker



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkyjasminewalker/pseuds/silkyjasminewalker
Summary: Willow has had enough of Faith’s bitchy attitude, and…
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 13





	Willow's Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).



> Note 1: This is dedicated to MTL17 who requested the fantasy.
> 
> Note 2: This is a sexual parody of Buffy the Vampire slayer, and it all occurs after Kendra’s death and Faith’s subsequent arrival, when all the characters are at least eighteen.
> 
> Note 3: Thanks to Tex Beethoven for editing.

Willow’s Way

“God, I hate her,” Willow muttered to herself as she, Zander and Buffy listened to Faith babbling on about her conquests, like the dirty slut she was. Totally unlike Willow, who was still a virgin, although she’d been doing and enjoying oral with Oz for quite some time. And recently she’d seriously contemplated giving her virginity to Oz. But that was before Zander had finally realized that he too had feelings for her after all his years of oblivion.

Some of the Scooby gang had gathered in the library one morning to chat, but Willow was greatly distracted by her worries about her questionable status in the gang and her issues with self-esteem.

So now she was confused. She felt terrible about the possibility of hurting Oz by dumping him because she still had feelings for him, and she was also frustrated with Zander; for as attractive as he was, his approach to girls appeared to be driven solely by his 23 pairs of chromosomes being swept along by a flood of hormones. He still lusted for Buffy, he had an ongoing love-hate relationship with Cordelia, and now he appeared to be captivated by the sultry and slutty Faith... who likely would fuck him just because she could. So if the opportunity arose, Zander being the weak and horny guy he was, he would likely do the nasty quite happily with Willow without a giving single thought to any consequences. Which would actually be fine with her; she just wanted to bang him, and doing it just once would probably be enough to get him out of her system.

Faith finally paused her self-satisfied eulogy and looked at Willow, knowing the nerd resented her, and she decided to share something from the heart with her audience. “I mean sex is just sex, and it doesn’t have to mean a thing; it’s just another notch on my bedpost. Surely that’s true for you two girls as well, isn’t it? Zander, you needn’t answer, you horn dog.”

Willow just sighed. She wanted to respond that no, sex was about showing someone how much you cared for and loved them, but she didn’t want to give Faith the satisfaction of knowing she’d gotten to her, and she also knew Faith would dismiss such a sentiment as childish and naïve. She also wanted to point out, as sarcastically as possible, that Faith’s bedpost was likely notched to sawdust by now, but she refrained from being that catty.

Buffy shook her head at Faith’s ludicrous statement. For her part, she’d done absolutely everything for love, but now she couldn’t get any dick at all, since that would make the love of her life lose his soul and turn evil. Thank God for the vibrator she’d bought while she was in Los Angeles. It kept her sane, which was a necessity; because whenever she was horny, she tended to make rash decisions that often turned out badly. So her response to Faith’s question was a taunt: “Are you sure you aren’t hiding a dick in those jeans?”

Faith, always ready for sexual banter, retorted, “Not today, but I am hiding a nice eight-inch one in a drawer back at the motel, if you want to come over for a play date.”

“No thanks,” Buffy said, shaking her head at how basically different she, Faith and Willow were. That said, she wondered if having a hearty dose of Faith’s easy come, easy go attitude about love might make slaying vampires easier. 

“Gross,” Willow blurted out, unable to contain her contempt for Faith any longer.

“Oh, my dear, sweet, childish Willow, one night with me and one or two of my friends, and we’d turn you into a cock-loving, ass-taking nympho, and you’d never look back.”

“That prospect is just disgusting,” Willow replied disgustedly.

Zander didn’t say anything, but the idea of Faith wearing a strap-on and bending Willow or Buffy over and giving it to them... especially in the ass... made his cock ache.

“Classy, Faith, you’re so classy,” Buffy said, pronouncing the repeated word with an overly nasal accent and shaking her head. Faith was obnoxious, but she was also fun, and with Angel gone, Buffy really needed some fun… she needed to work out some of her pent-up energy.

“What? You two girls have never had a cock in your ass?” Faith asked, loving to talk like a guy might, and shocking anyone within hearing. Truth was, she only particularly enjoyed doing two things: slaying vampires, and slaying virgin asses (mostly girls’ asses, but she’d topped a few guys as well). The power of her seduction, the initial resistance, the slow or sometimes quick breaking of their will, and watching a cock, whether real or plastic, disappear between some sexy ass cheeks, breaking through into virgin territory, soon followed by the inevitable begging to be ass fucked harder, was the ultimate rush. 

Faith had imagined herself sodomizing Buffy many times since first meeting her. She was hot! She was also strong, and she had an amazing ass. Her goal of turning her into her own little begging ass-slut was a major turn-on, and it was something she had on her to-do list for the near future… and it would also clarify the power structure: she was the top dog here, the top slayer; not Buffy, whom everybody seemed to worship. She couldn’t resist adding, “It seems that you usually have a stick up it anyway, so why not a nice cock instead?”

Zander had fantasized about fucking Buffy forever, and he’d just been handed a new stroke fantasy... ass fucking Buffy, or imagining Faith ass fucking her.

Willow sighed dramatically. In the last few months if you could believe her, Faith had ass fucked her last guidance counsellor (ass fucked her bent over her own desk while her next appointment was waiting in the next room); the head cheerleader (who’d called her a bitch, but had ended up dumping her college boyfriend to become Faith’s bitch); a chubby librarian (that one had been hilarious; she’d been compulsively shushing Faith in the library even while Faith was slamming into her arse... the woman was British and called an ass an ‘arse’, which was pretty hot); a nun (who she anally deflowered in a church while the sainted soul prayed for pre-emptive forgiveness); a hot MILF (who’d cut her off mid-conversation to go into a change room, and then had ended up with a strap-on up her ass in that same dressing room, while her daughter continuously knocked on the other side of the door asking if she was okay); and a hot stewardess on a flight to Sunnydale (where she’d received very satisfactory first class service).

Willow felt a wide range of emotions as her attention drifted away from Faith’s resumed bragging. She felt that just as she’d finally begun thinking she played a key role in the gang, no longer seen as no more than the Brainiac and therefore thought to be completely useless in every crisis they faced, even while she explored her increasingly powerful wiccan powers, that once again it appeared she was losing everything. She had first lost Zander to his lust for Buffy, and then to his infatuation with the Bitch formerly known as Cordelia. And now that he’d finally noticed her, and as they both had tried to understand their feelings for each other, Faith had thrown her hat into the ring, and thus became yet another temptress to distract him from Willow. On top of that, Willow also worried she might be losing her one and only female friend Buffy to Faith. Faith was another slayer like Buffy; so Faith was confident; Faith was also a temptress; Faith was a bad ass. In short, Faith was everything that Willow wasn’t. And Faith treating her as insignificant only enhanced her jealousy and dislike for the girl, feelings which were rapidly blooming into outright hatred for the smug bitch... so that compared to Faith, Bitch Cordelia now seemed like the sweetest of angels.

Zander trying to appear suave and cool only added to the insecurity and frustration Willy was feeling... God, did she want to put that slayer bitch in her place.

As Willow looked at Faith sucking on a lollipop, she was certain she could see right through her. There was no way Faith could possibly back up everything she claimed. On the outside she appeared confident, with the hubris of a braggart jock... but underneath, she must be full of insecurities. She talked a tough game, but Willow could tell she couldn’t Walk the Walk. She concealed her failings behind bravado and reckless actions... but as she reflected back on how Faith had once been duped by Gwendolyn Post into being subservient and obedient to her, it made her realize that deep down, Faith was just a lost child looking for the respect and attention she had never received in the past. Which made Willow actually feel sorry for Faith... especially since Willow understood those needs from the inside out. Faith was seeking love and attention, just as Willow did the same: Willow had been neglected by her mother, ignored by the boys at school, underestimated by the other girls, and had never been seen for her true sexual self by the admitted horn dog Zander.

The other thing really rattling the normally focused and diligent Willow, was the sex dreams she’d been having for about a year. Although most of them had been about Zander, they were now sometimes about Oz instead. And another thing, ever since she’d seen Buffy in the shower after gym one day, she’d become fascinated with asses... mostly Buffy’s, but since Faith’s arrival and her constant sex talk, swagger and tight jeans, she’d become intrigued by her ass as well. Her curves were so perfect, her ass was so round. All of which led to Willow’s new and biggest secret: she was dying to fuck a butt hole... a girl’s butthole! She wasn’t certain whether she was a lesbian, since she liked boys (like Zander and Oz), but she’d begun feeling aroused whenever she looked at Buffy or Faith… or even on occasion, Cordelia. The thought of eating a pussy didn’t really intrigue her, but the female body was a beautiful thing, and it had begun to stir confusing feelings inside her… especially whenever she saw a nice, tight, feminine ass. 

Buffy usually wore skirts, which of course didn’t particularly showcase her ass, but Faith and her ubiquitous painted-to-her-ass jeans had been a constant distraction ever since she’d sauntered into the Scooby gang’s life.

Finally Buffy pointed out that the morning was almost gone.

“To be continued,” Faith smiled, winking specifically at Willow... knowing it would annoy the cute little nerd. Truth was, the girl was actually quite pretty; except that her geeky fashion sense, her academic jargon, and her sheer shyness hid it well away. It would be fun to turn the shy nerd into a foul-mouthed ass slut, begging to be sodomized by one of her three strap-ons back at the motel: a thin six-incher she used on beginners whose asses she didn’t want to tear apart, an eight-inch one that worked well for most sodomitic (your Word of the Day; ‘sodomitical’ is another acceptable adjective) attacks, and a ten-inch monster useful for the rare occasions when she wanted to pulverize an asshole.

A bit later, early afternoon, not long after Willow had decided she needed to give Faith a break, since her life must have been a rough one, Faith betrayed her completely. Willow had walked over to Faith’s motel to try and initiate a friendly chat with her and begin building a positive relationship, since that would be good for the team. But as she was approaching Faith’s door, she glanced through the half-open window and received the shock of her life. Faith and Zander were on the bed, they were stark naked, and she was riding him!

That fucking bitch! Willow thought to herself as her stomach rumbled, making her think she was about to be sick. How could she? How could he? She fled the premises and trudged back home, tears streaming down her face... feeling heartbroken and betrayed, even though she and Zander weren’t remotely a couple except in her mind. They had been sharing these unspoken connections… connections she’d thought could be the beginning of something after all these years. Surely he’d felt those connections as strongly as I did… hadn’t he?

That evening, Giles texted the Scooby gang. I have urgent news! Make like firemen and get to the library ASAP!

Once everyone had gathered, “Folks, we have a problem,” he blurted out, sensing some tension in the room... although he’d come to expect there’d always be tension, or awkwardness, or irrationality, or all the above, whenever a group of teens got together. Hormones really messed with a teenager’s rational side regardless of gender. But there was no time to deal with that right now. “A coven of she-demons has gathered on the Commons, and they’re setting everything on fire!”

“Then let’s go kick some ass!” Faith exhorted. 

Still upset about what she’d witnessed this afternoon, and how it probably meant she’d never have a chance for any happiness (or nooky), Willow had been woolgathering again, but hearing the word ‘ass’ made her look around and blush. Could they possibly know what she was thinking? How devastated she was? But she’d also heard something about she-demons.

“Language, Faith,” Giles cautioned. “We’re in the library.”

“Sorry. Then let’s go kick some she-demon ass,” Faith corrected herself mockingly. She was never one to cave to someone correcting her language, or anything else. She was a slayer dammit, and Giles was just another Watcher who was attempting to enforce rules of etiquette from the 19th century.

“Yeah, we gotta kick some she-demon ass,” Willow joined in, trying desperately to fit in, and also to pretend she had a clue about what was going on; and even further, covering herself for the naughty thoughts percolating in her head the moment she caught sight of Faith turned away and bent over, as if she were deliberately tempting her mercilessly.

God, I’d love to fuck that asshole, Willow thought to herself… if only to put the backstabbing bitch in her proper place at the bottom of the gang.

Buffy laughed and smiled as she added, noticing her best friend looking upset and wondering why, “Yes indeed, let’s kick some she-demon ass!”

Giles sighed and shook his head... teenagers were so exhausting!

.....

That night as the she-demons were enjoying some success as they attacked Faith, Willow briefly considered turning away, instead of coming to her aid. She still felt so hurt and angry about what she’d seen at the motel that to be honest, she was actually enjoying the sight of Faith… whose ally she was supposed to be… receiving a good beating. Of course her conscience got the best of her, so she used a clouding spell to give Faith some cover which enabled her to stab the last of the she-demons. As she watched Faith mopping up though, she could hardly tell the difference between the she-demons and her alleged ally, who had become in Willow’s mind another she-demon sent here to make her life hell.

“Thanks, Willow,” Faith offered, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

“Sure,” Willow said, a little surprised Faith had bothered to thank her.

“No, really,” Faith said, an idea forming in her head. “I owe you. I almost lost my life out there, and if it weren’t for you…”

“No problem,” Willow said, a little happy finally to be receiving some of the recognition and appreciation she deserved from this slayer, who had ignored or dissed her up until this point (she wasn’t sure which annoyed her more: being ignored or being treated dismissively).

“Let me walk you home at least,” Faith offered, knowing they’d have to go past her own place first, and since she was horny as hell… she was always horny as hell after an adrenaline-filled fight, especially since she was a slayer… so she could convince this cute nerd to come inside ‘just for a minute’, and then she could top her and teach her the joys of anal sex. She never fucked girls’ pussies, she just fucked their assholes. She found it the ultimate thrill... especially if the ass was a virgin one, which she was ninety-nine point nine-nine percent sure Willow’s was. And she and Oz seeming to be on the outs would make this seduction/coercion even easier... the poor thing was probably going through withdrawal… if they’d even had sex yet… perhaps they’d never gotten past the holding hands and kissing stage.

“Sure,” Willow said, thinking it nice to be getting some attention to replace what had been lacking from Buffy and Zander ever since Faith had arrived,.

“Great,” Faith said. “You’re a lot more interesting than I’d originally thought.”

“Thanks,” Willow said, not sure how to take that. It sounded like an attempt at a compliment that had ended up as an insult. “I think.”

“I didn’t mean that to come across negatively,” Faith said, “But I guess it did. Old habits die hard.” She was never one for touchy-feely, or even for giving out compliments. “It’s just that you generally come across as a little nerdy and meek.”

Willow laughed at Faith’s ludicrous attempt at being nice, “Thanks again; everyone likes being called nerdy and meek, you know.”

“Be that as it may, I’ve discovered I was wrong,” Faith struggled on, still confident that Willow would remain her meek self tonight, and she would easily give in to her (Faith’s) sexual allure and before long, take it in the ass. Faith knew from experience she was utterly irresistible, and that she always got what she wanted from all women and most men... their assholes... with relative ease... and that lonely and shy Willow would do almost anything to get the attention of a beautiful girl like herself... just like she (still Faith) had been dreaming of doing with the oblivious Buffy. Willow was undoubtably a lesbian behind her nerdy façade even if she didn’t know it yet, and Faith was going to prove that hypothesis in the next few minutes. “You’re more than meets the eye.”

“That last bit almost sounded sincere; I’ll take it,” Willow said, happy that Faith was beginning to realize she was actually a very strong woman, and she was getting stronger with each day and with each spell. Her coming to Faith’s rescue tonight (she was sure Faith wouldn’t put it that strongly) was another building block towards her advancement in witchcraft.

“Do you mind if we stop at the motel for a minute?” Faith asked, her sneaky plan now in motion.

“Sure,” Willow said: checking out Faith’s ass in her tight leather pants. God, I’d love to fuck that ass, she thought to herself again. Sure, she had been secretly pining for the chance to worship and maybe even fuck Buffy’s ass, but Buffy was way too sweet and innocent for her to do that to her. Faith on the other hand, was a nasty slut... she even bragged about it… constantly. 

Willow had been reading erotica for a few months… originally she’d gone for straight sex, then progressed to anal sex, a theme that only intrigued her because it was so taboo to most people, and then to lesbian sex. In most of these stories, there was a dominant and a submissive. While most people would assume Willow would naturally gravitate to the submissive role, in her masturbating fantasies she invariably played the dominant. The fact was, like the author silkstockingslover often suggested, women occupying positions of power are often submissive behind the scenes, while the shy, quiet types are often natural dominants, just awaiting the right opportunity. 

Faith smiled to herself, as she knew within a few minutes she’d be deep inside this nerd’s virgin asshole.

They arrived in Faith’s room at the motel, and Faith said, “Give me a couple minutes, okay?” She occupied a two-room suite, and she disappeared into her bedroom.

“Sure,” Willow agreed, looking around at the minimalist furnishings and décor, which seemed to fit Faith’s minimalist personality perfectly.

Faith got undressed, grabbed a strap-on from her cupboard of toys that included three strap-ons (the one she chose for tonight was the smallest, for a virgin asshole like Willow’s), and she lubed it generously. Often she just tore an asshole apart, but Willow was in the circle, and she’d have to see her again constantly, so she decided just to get her addicted to having a cock in her ass and later on take it from there.

Willow wandered around the nondescript motel room, which gave her few clues into Faith’s life, until Faith walked into the room, naked and carrying a strap-on in her hand. 

Faith explained as she savoured the shocked look on Willow’s face, “I figured I’d thank you for helping me out the best way I can.”

“Excuse me?” Willow asked as she slyly admired the unbelievably fit body of this slayer... she’d seen Buffy naked many times (only in mundane situations), and she wasn’t comparing the two, other than to conclude that slayers had perfect bodies. 

And strong, toned legs.

Plus firm, perky tits with diamond-hard nipples.

Not to mention asses that were meant for nothing more or less than to be slapped and fucked.

Willow also noted the strap-on in Faith’s hand. Truth was, she’d been considering ordering one online just in case an opportunity just like this one presented itself… her desire to fuck an ass becoming more and more intense while she’d fantasized about doing just that over the past two or three weeks… but she was worried her Mom would receive the package, and knowing her Mom she would open it. And of course then would freak… totally… out!

“Don’t pretend you haven’t been fantasizing about doing this,” Faith said knowingly, having seen this same look of shock many times before, and then every single time that look had soon been replaced by curiosity or lust... usually both.

“About fucking you with a strap-on?” Willow asked, surprising herself as much as the dominant seductress. Seizing this sudden window of opportunity, she added, “Absolutely. Many times.”

“Yeah, right,” Faith scoffed. “You’re a natural bottom bitch, and I’m an anal slayer.”

Willow countered, surprising herself yet again, but her anger at seeing Faith fuck Zander today was surging up again, and it had her ready to fight… or perhaps to fuck, “Only one bitch is getting her asshole fucked tonight, and it’s going to be you.”

“Yeah, right,” Faith laughed, a little surprised, but more amused by the nerd’s stubbornness. It would make breaking in her asshole even more fun.

“You think you can just turn anyone at all into your meek little fuck toy, don’t you?” Willow asked rhetorically, anger burning inside her for the way Faith had always treated her, the way Faith was stealing Buffy from her, and the way she had stolen Zander away from her and fucked him! And that she hadn’t done it behind her back was pure happenstance.

“That’s exactly been my experience,” Faith shrugged, accustomed to a weak protest or brief resistance... this meek little mouse rearing up as if she were a fierce (but no doubt declawed and fangless) tiger was new and fun... it broke the monotony of all those quick, effortless ass slayings. Her perfect body was usually all it took, although her sultry voice and dominant persona certainly didn’t hurt.

“Well, tonight the tables shall turn,” Willow said, catching Faith by surprise by quickly snatching the strap-on harness from her hand.

“Little girl, you couldn’t fuck me if I bent over and guided that toy to my ass,” Faith said, continuing to push the nerd, still certain this would be the ultimate ass slaying once she broke the nerd.

“Try me,” Willow said, as she put the harness on.

“At least take off your clothes for me,” Faith said. “Let’s see that baby girl’s body.”

Willow was habitually insecure about her body, although Buffy had stressed on many occasions that she had a great one, and she shouldn’t hide it behind the nerdy attire she always wore. “Sure,” Willow acceded, the adrenaline from her anger washing away her usual insecurities.

Willow slipped out of her dress but kept her pantyhose and panties on; the tiny breasts on her athletic body never needed a bra. “You don’t get to see my pussy until after you’ve become my little begging bitch.”

“Or until I bend you over that table over there, rip those pantyhose in pieces, tug those panties aside, and ream your asshole like there’s no tomorrow,” Faith retorted, not at all threatened by this nerd, even with all her strong talk... which was all it was... talk.

Unlike Willow’s opinion about her, in Faith’s mind she walked the walk, and she was supremely confident that Willow couldn’t even stumble into her ass by accident. So Faith teasingly bent over, offering up her pretty, tight, virgin asshole and looking forward to watching the nerd chicken out, and then end up with that same strap-on buried in her own virgin asshole, where it belonged.

Willow was transported by a sexually fueled adrenaline rush, still mixed with some anger and pent up frustration, and topped off by the excitement of finally having the chance to fuck a slayer... especially in the ass, as she virtually leapt to her rightful place behind this hot, smug, arrogant bitch. It was time to put her in her place, and to reclaim Buffy, Zander and herself.

Willow paused to admire that ass. Fuck, it was a great ass!

Faith looked back and saw the nerd hesitate. I knew it! The baby chick didn’t have the balls to go any further. She said smugly, misreading Willow badly, “I told you that you couldn’t do it!”

“Not to worry. I’m just taking a moment to admire my new slut’s asshole before I break it in, thus making you my ass slut,” Willow said, sharply slapping the overconfident slayer’s ass.

“Is that all you got?” Faith asked, continuing to challenge the nerd, preferring her sex rough whether she was ass fucking someone, or at the rare times she allowed a guy to pound her pussy.

“Oh, I got a lot more, you little slut,” Willow said, another rush of adrenaline coursing through her, enhanced by this dumb bitch continuing to challenge her while thinking she wouldn’t do it. She’d fucking show her.

“Yeah, sure, sure,” Faith continued her taunts, still not buying what Willow was selling. “I’ll even spread my ass cheeks for you to give you easy access.” And she did.

“That thoughtful gesture is very much appreciated. For it’s time for the top to be topped,” Willow took charge confidently, as she placed her hands firmly on top of Faith’s, pushed herself forward, and slid the thin cock all the way inside the slayer’s ass.

“Oh my God!” Faith gasped, as she felt her asshole being violated by the nerd, while she discovered she’d been wrong… so very wrong.

“Do you like that, Faith?” Willow took her own turn at taunting as the cock disappeared between the so-called seductress’s ass cheeks. “Do you like my cock buried in your asshole?”

Faith was confused... rattled... taken completely off guard.

The bloody nerd had actually slid the fucking cock in her ASS!

Faith was confused also by the new feelings invading her consciousness. She loved sex. Loved fucking someone. Loved the sexual energy coursing through her whenever she deflowered a guy or a girl... it was always a better rush and a bigger orgasm than getting fucked... but this new feeling was different. She couldn’t explain why, but her body was on fire!

And Willow? She was surfing the waves of nearly the biggest adrenaline rush ever! It was almost as powerful as the one she’d felt when successfully casting her first spells. She was in charge here, and she was loving it. With ‘her’ cock lodged deep in Faith’s ass, she asked jubilantly, “Still think I won’t do it?”

“I can barely feel it,” Faith bluffed, trying to retain some resemblance of control, even while her ass was on fire and her body was swirling with strange surreal sensations.

“Is that so?” Willow asked, taking that as a challenge, and she bucked her hips roughly into her pet.

“Ooooooh,” Faith moaned uncontrollably, her body’s involuntary reactions betraying her.

“You like this dick in your tight asshole, don’t you!” Willow demanded as she began bucking her hips and fucking Faith wildly... each deep thrust sending waves of pleasure through them both.

Hearing the meek nerd using dirty language and being irresistibly dominant was both shocking and arousing... this was the way she usually spoke as she dominated a new ass. And it wasn’t just the words, or the tone of voice she was using, it was her attitude… a primal force that couldn’t be faked, it had to come naturally! She almost swooned, and she never swooned!

“Answer me, bitch,” Willow demanded.

“I can barely even feel you,” Faith lied in a timid voice, continuing desperately to hang onto even an ounce of her dignity, as she was vigorously sodomized by this meek witch who went largely unnoticed by… well, everyone. She was literally the poster child for wallflowers.

“Oh, you can feel this all right,” Willow insisted, seeing right through Faith’s weak attempt at remaining in control. “You love me fucking your ass!”

“Then if you’re going to fuck it, fucking fuck it,” Faith cried out in desperation, trying to pretend she wasn’t enjoying this, but nevertheless actually wanting it harder... deeper... while trying to act like she was just play acting for Willow.

“You want it rough, slut?”

“Yeah wallflower, show me what you got,” Faith growled, looking back at her with a smug, defiant smirk.

“Wallflower?” Willow asked, hating that term, hating being ignored. As she began slamming into Faith’s asshole ferociously, she realized she was releasing years of pent-up anger at being constantly ignored and underestimated (like Faith had done to her). She was seizing this moment to reverse not only her relationship with Faith, but with the world! No more Little Miss Nice Girl. No, henceforward she was going to take what she wanted! 

“Oh fuck, Willow,” Faith moaned, the intensity of the pleasure inside her washing away her strong persona, as the nerd really began to ream her asshole... just like she had planned to do to Willow just a few minutes ago... how quickly the tide had turned!

“Beg for it, bitch,” Willow said, pausing deep inside Faith’s asshole.

“Just fuck me and get it over with,” Faith groaned, not wishing to give the nerd the satisfaction of hearing her admit she’d been turned... that she was enjoying this... even if her constant moans or the odd word betrayed her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Willow smirked sarcastically. “Poor thing. You’re really hating this, aren’t you?”

“You can’t ever fuck me like I can fuck you,” Faith bragged, continuing to challenge the nerd even as she knew she was already bottom bitch to this amazing witch-girl.

“Tell you what,” Willow said. “If you don’t come within five minutes I’ll remove this cock and let you fuck me with it; but if you come in five minutes or less, then you’ll serve as my slayer slut whenever I have the urge to drill this asshole.”

“You’re on,” Faith said, suddenly knowing she’d get to fuck the cute nerd’s asshole. She could easily last for five minutes. 

“Get ready slut,” Willow said, just as confident that she could have this bitch moaning and begging to come in less than five minutes... she couldn’t explain why, but she could just feel Faith’s sexual aura, and her witchy intuition knew she’d be broken easily... Fuck, she’d already taken the cock in her ass, and she hadn’t struggled at all to get it out again. “Okay, my current and future slut, your five minutes begins in… three… two… one… Just try and resist me!”

“Let me know when you’re done,” Faith said a minute later, acting as if the cock pounding her ass was having absolutely no effect on her state of arousal.

“No worries, you’ll know,” Willow said as she began really reaming Faith’s asshole, “you’ll be trembling like your body is the epicentre of a major earthquake.”

“Uh-huh,” Faith said, desperately holding back another moan as Willow’s hard, deep thrusts sent pulses of pleasure through her very core. She realized this was actually going to be a very tough five minutes.

“Oh yeah, you’re so blasé, aren’t you?” Willow taunted. “Your own body is betraying you. It’s giving into the pleasure. It’s surrendering itself to me.”

“Yeah, as if I’d let a meek little witch like you win,” Faith said, really focusing on not letting out any of her moans, even as each deep thrust continued compounding the explosive sensations inside her. This was easily the most intense sexual encounter she’d ever experienced, but there was no way she’d let Willow know... No way she’d give in to the pleasure building inside her.

“Your body has already told me that I’ll win,” Willow said, her confidence growing with each deep hard thrust… her body on fire with the power of her dominance. 

“Oooooooh, I don’t… think so,” Faith frustratedly moaned, trying to fight against the pleasure, yet the nerd was fucking right… her body was betraying her!

“Superb acting, my slut. That was so believable,” Willow said, slamming into the slayer with all her might. “You’ll soon be my little ass slut and pussy muncher whenever I summon you.” The idea of ordering Faith to eat her pussy was also a big turn-on… Oz was pretty good at it but according to erotica, women were way better, because they understood a feminine body better.

“I don’t eat pussy,” Faith denied, again with a moan. She never had. Sure, she’d had women eat her pussy, but she’d never returned the favour.

“And you also don’t take it in your asshole,” Willow smirked, the rush of being a top was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. This was power!

“Not for much longer,” Faith said, unsure how long it had been since the bet was made.

“Until you come like crazy and become my pet slayer forever?” Willow asked, knowing this bitch was close to an apocalyptic eruption… she could just sense it. “You’re right.”

“Oh God, dammit,” Faith moaned. “I give up! Please don’t stop!”

“Don’t stop what?” Willow asked, loving this sudden weak side of Faith begging her.

“Don’t stop fucking my ass,” Faith moaned, since she could feel an orgasm rising, and she no longer felt like she could possibly control it. The pleasure was all-consuming, and she could no longer do anything but give in to the moment.

“Because you’re my ass slut,” Willow said, pausing deep inside her… pushing the slayer’s limits to the brink.

“Don’t fucking stop,” Faith demanded, the sudden halt like a terrible cold shower. She was willing to agree to anything Willow said, to have this burgeoning orgasm erupting inside her. “YES! I’m your ass slut.”

“As well as my own personal fuck toy?” Willow pushed as she resumed fucking her slut.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be your fuck toy,” Faith agreed. “I’ll be your ass slut; I’ll eat your cunt anytime you want. Just fuck the shit out of me RIGHT NOW!”

“Such a good girl,” Willow crooned, feeling an orgasm rising inside herself as well, from the sexual rush of dominating and ass fucking Faith.

“Oh God yes Willow, give it to me, give it to me hard,” Faith moaned wildly, although that short sentence took over thirty seconds for her to utter… her orgasm imminent.

“Come, my slutty ass-taking slayer slut,” Willow cried. “Come from taking this nerdy wallflower’s cock up your shit hole!”

“It’s my strap-on,” Faith clarified as if it mattered, as she then erupted. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!”

“With a mere two and a half minutes to spare,” Willow teased without slowing down in the slayer’s ass.

That was only two and a half minutes? Faith vaguely asked herself, as her head went foggy and pleasure coursed through her very core… easily the most intense and satisfying orgasm in her entire life.

Willow’s sexual adrenaline rush had her near the brink too, so after a few more deep thrusts, she pulled out, and noticed the small gaped inviting asshole… all made by her rough fucking. It was so sexy and she already was imagining gaping that asshole with a bigger cock.

But horny as fuck from the dominant slaying, Willow unfastened the harness, ripped her pantyhose at the seam just like Faith had earlier suggested would happen, spun the orgasming slut around, roughly guided her to her knees and ordered, as she guided the hot slayer to her pussy, “Lick my cunt, slayer slut.”

Still in an orgasmic daze, Faith obeyed, licking the witch’s hairy pussy, her scent so strong that it enveloped her in further erotic bliss. Faith licked, even as the long-lasting orgasm inside her continued touching down like a dozen tornados.

“Good slut,” Willow moaned, looking down and seeing Faith lapping away at her pussy equally as exhilarating, or a really close second, as deep fucking her ass.

Faith licked, suddenly determined to get this amazing… Mistress? Is that what she was now?... off.

Willow was already so fucking close she didn’t need much tongue action before she was moaning and panting, and in under a minute, with still a few seconds remaining in the original five minute challenge, she was baptizing her brand new pet… her very first pet… with a massive gush of her cunt cum. “Yesssss,” Willow moaned.

By now completely won over, Faith hungrily lapped up the sweet flood of the nerd’s cum, surprised by how good it tasted… wondering why she’d resisted tasting this nectar for all the time she’d been eaten herself.

Willow, her knees weak from orgasm, let go of Faith’s head and stumbled back into a chair. 

Faith watched her coming, and simply enjoyed the last remnants of her own orgasm as she tried to make sense of what had just transpired. How the fuck had this seemingly meek nerd given her the fuck of her life?

After a couple minutes Faith sat up and admitted, “Shit Willow, you’re quite the stud!”

Willow looked up at Faith dripping in sweat, realizing she too was quite sweaty from the amazing workout, and promised, “Oh, that was just the beginning, my sexy slayer slut.”

“You really like alliteration, don’t you?” Faith observed, her orgasm still hanging on inside her, although she sure as fuck wouldn’t be keeping any of the commitments she’d made during her rapture. No way she was going to be little Willow’s fuck toy.

“Almost as much as I enjoyed slaying a slayer,” Willow smiled, as she stood up and leaned over the surprised slayer. “But don’t you have any larger cocks?”

Faith realized that this moment was the tipping point. If she was ever going to end this whatever-it-was with Willow, it would have to be right now. But did she really want to end it? From the moment she’d given up on all her insane resistance, she had received pleasure unlike she had ever before… and al from this seemingly meek nerd! And God, did she want to be fucked again! To be dominated again. She replied, “I have two larger ones in my room.”

“Go get them,” Willow ordered. “This night is just getting started. You have an asshole that desperately needs gaping.”

THE END… for now.


End file.
